


The Case of the Frozen Nose

by kayftw



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayftw/pseuds/kayftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot I wrote that was a request from a friend from a Shwatsonlock fanclub as a thank you for giving me the chance to meet someone awesome.</p><p>The request: Holmes and Watson keeping warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Frozen Nose

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've written in about three years, so be gentle. I mostly RP nowadays, and am just getting back into writing.
> 
> WARNING: Heavy slash, mature content.
> 
> Also... This is the first smut I've EVER written that wasn't in an RP. xD
> 
> This is RDJude version Holmes and Watson, so yeah. <3

It had been a long, harsh winter… Holmes was contacted by the girl's frantic parents far too late. It had been four hours since her disappearance… After reviewing their family history and picking up some much needed clues from searching her room, he deduced she must have been kept at her Uncle's barn just outside of the city… He was arrested under suspicion, but would not confirm Holmes' theory. Not that he needed confirmation, but…

The storm had taken a turn for the worst. The Yard would not send a search party out without his confirmation on the girl's whereabouts… Holmes argued, but it was fruitless.

Without someone looking for her in this storm, the girl was sure to freeze to death.

 

"It's sickening, Watson! I can't just let her die, I won't!" Frustrated, Holmes threw his hat to the ground.

Watson bent to pick it up. "Why don't we go then?" He suggested, knowing Holmes would not rest until he knew the fate that had become of the girl.

Holmes looked to Watson, his eyes flashing. He knew the danger… And he knew Watson knew it as well. "Are you sure?" Of course, Holmes knew Watson well enough by this point that even if he pitched a fit about it, he would follow him anywhere.

Needless to say, they were both out the door in the time it would take to pour a cup of tea.

 

The pair left Baker Street and rushed to the countryside just outside of town… But the night wore on, and the little light that had lingered past five was fading fast. The carriage driver left them at least two hours out from where the barn was supposed to be, saying he had a family that expected him home.

Holmes was frustrated, to be sure. He estimated no longer that half an hour's worth of light. A fact he neglected in speaking aloud for obvious reasons. They trudged through thick frozen grass and deep ever-falling snow… through high wind and biting freezing rain mixed with snow; something that made Holmes realize he'd forgotten his gloves and one of his socks. His hands remained buried deep in his pockets… Out of sight of Watson, and away from the biting wind.

Soon, it was too dark to see much of anything, but Holmes kept trudging forward; determined. Watson shivered, wrapping his scarf around once more before yelling after Holmes. "Holmes! We should turn back! This storm is getting worse!"

"Never!" Holmes yelled out. "We're getting close, I can feel it!" his voice croaked from lack of use and the cold air.

Watson seemed to grow more and more concerned… he couldn't fathom why; he was too lost in the chase… Too lost in his spinning mind. He could see the way he stumbled; couldn't see how intense his shivers had become.

Finally, Holmes stopped. Watson rushed forward to meet him, looking at him worriedly, only to see his nostrils flaring and his eyes flashing. "Smell that Watson?" Watson tried to sniff, but his nose was too cold. "Hay, horses, and rotting wood."

Watson gaped, wondering if Holmes truly smelled that, or he was going mad. While he stood there gaping like a fish out of water, Holmes charged forward at an almost sprint. Watson stumbled after him, Holmes having slipped and fell a few times, he caught up with relative ease. Soon… A dim light could be seen in the distance.

They both rushed forward, and together, they pried open the door to the barn. Holmes rushed in while Watson stayed back to close it. His all-seeing eyes scanned the barn… Empty, aside from a single horse. His mind began to spin as he searched for clues.

Watson let out a frustrated sigh. "She's not here!" He cried out, tired, cold, and beyond upset. "We're too late then, are we?" He growled slightly, looking to Holmes for answers.

Holmes stood there, a slow smirk growing on his face. "She was smart. Smarter than I'd given credit for. Look here, Watson," He beckoned, pointing to a pair of open shackles the corner. "There you'll find scratch marks on the lock… Obviously she'd used her bobby pin to pick the lock. Once freed, she abandoned her shoes," he waved a hand in the direction of two lady's shoes haphazardly tossed in the horse's stall. "And took a pair of workman's boots. You can tell as there's a space between two other pairs where the hay and dust has been recently disturbed." Watson spun about, looking around, wondering how Holmes was able to observe and deduce with such ease. "She also took a heavy winter coat and snow pants off the hook in the corner. Oh, she's gone Watson." He turned, a slow, proud smirk on his face. "Left about three hours ago. And I'll wager my pipe she reached people… About half an hour ago."

Watson felt a similar relief and even a bit of pride for the girl, but… He'd been more concerned with their own present situation. His small grin faltered as he noticed snow melting in Holmes' hair, dripping onto his coat and sliding down his neck. Holmes was positively trembling… And hadn't so much as noticed.

Holmes looked at his friend curiously. "What is it Watson? Aren't you happy? The girl is alive."

Watson sighed slowly. "But by the looks of it, you won't be for very long." Holmes eyes squinted for a moment, something he often did when presented with information he hadn't noticed.

He lifted his hands and saw that they were void of color and trembling to a degree that could be mistaken for a small seizure. He raised his eyebrows dramatically, seeming honestly caught off guard. "Oh." Was his simple response.

"'Oh' is right. Come here," Watson demanded and Holmes followed without argument. Watson removed his gloves and stuffed them in his pocket, taking Holmes' frozen fingers in his own warm ones. Both parties gasped lightly in shock at the extreme difference in temperature. "Good god Holmes… How could you let it get so…?" He shook his head lightly, bringing Holmes' trembling fingers to his lips. He breathed hot breath on them and Holmes shuddered. Watson lightly massaged Holmes' fingers as heat returned to them, not wanting to shock the flesh. When he was satisfied that it wouldn't cause shock, he slipped the fingers into his mouth, knowing this would be the best way to warm them.

Holmes gasped, but didn't pull away. Watson looked him in the eye, trying his best to convey this was simply the most effective way to warm them up, when he caught sight of Holmes' eyes. Slightly glazed, yet watching very intensely. Even his frozen cheeks had a slight red tint to them. Holmes swallowed heavily, and Watson found this all… Very interesting.

Experimentally, he moved his tongue along the inside of Holmes' middle finger. Holmes shuddered, starting from his lower back, traveling up to his shoulders. "Watson…" He croaked out. Watson sucked lightly on those fingers, before pulling them out. Holmes stared at him, confused, before Watson pulled the other hand up to his lips. Quickly, he kissed Holmes' knuckle before pulling those fingers into his mouth, holding the now warm hand of Holmes' in his own, the other one keeping Holmes' hand up.

He repeated this process exactly, curious to see if he would get the same reaction, and he was satisfied that it did, but more intensely. Color rose into Holmes' cheeks and his breathing became slightly more ragged. He pulled these fingers from his lips, a trail of saliva trailing from the fingers to the tip of Watson's tongue.

Watson's eyes flicked to Holmes' and he was rather pleased at the sight. It was obvious that the man found this appallingly and undeniably erotic. "Better?" Came Watson's own husky voice.

Holmes blinked a few times, the glaze in his eyes clearing slowly… As though he was waking from a deep daze. "Wh… what?" He asked slowly.

Watson couldn't help the smirk that gradually built. "It is my medical opinion you're delusional with cold." Holmes stared at him, considering. Watson had no idea what had come over him, but… He honestly didn't feel like questioning it. "I need to get you out of those cold, wet clothes and warm you up."

Holmes nodded, a bit too quickly, and Watson stopped his hands as they lifted to strip himself. "Allow me," He offered, to which Holmes' only response was to swallow thickly again. First things first, he removed both of their hats, tossing them aside. He then tugged his own scarf off, and then grabbed Holmes' scarf, tugging at it… Pulling him closer…

All pretense was lost in one swift and clumsy kiss. Holmes grabbed Watson's cheeks, pulling him further into the kiss and Watson lifted his hands to grab a fistful of messy, slightly damp, hair tugging it a bit roughly, causing Holmes to hiss into the kiss. Watson growled a bit as Holmes bit into his lip. Watson tugged off the scarf and tossed it before getting to work on the buttons of Holmes' jacket, all the while the two aggressively kissed. Watson pulled the jacket over Holmes' shoulders and as it fell to the ground Holmes grabbed Watson's shoulders and moved his leg to twist around Watson's. Before Watson could comprehend what was happening, he fell into a pile of hay and Holmes had him pinned, his short yet thick legs straddling Watson's lithe waist.

Watson gasped, his eyes popping open, but Holmes left him no room for speech, his head dipping down to kiss at a sensitive patch of skin just bellow his ear and behind the sharp curve of his jaw. Watson could barely suppress the low moan that grew in his now too warm belly. Holmes drew his teeth across that patch of skin as he made quick work of Watson's jacket tugging it impatiently over his shoulders. Watson moved to make it easier, and Holmes took advantage of the situation, biting at the newly exposed flesh at the bottom of his neck.

Watson moaned outwardly now, growing dizzy from Holmes' intense advances. However… Watson wouldn't give up control so easily, as soon as the jacket was off, he shoved Holmes' side and tugged his other arm so Holmes was effectively on bottom now. Holmes' shirt had no buttons, only suspenders… Something Watson was glad for as he was able to quickly remove said items as Holmes was still dazed from the sudden switch.

Watson quickly glanced at the now exposed flesh of Holmes' chest… It was heaving in the heat of their actions… Muscled and strong. Covered in small, old bruises from the fight he'd been in last week. Watson ran his fingers teasingly up his lower belly, across his chest and over his shoulders, before returning to the kiss, one hand gripping at Holmes' hair for control, the other sliding it's way back down between them.

Holmes shuddered at Watson's actions, his flesh twitching at the contact and growing heat between the two of them. He growled into the kiss, letting Watson know the fight for dominance wasn't over. He practically tore Watson's tie off, and threw it angrily aside, his mind reeling for a way to reclaim his place of dominance. It came to him as he was halfway through unbuttoning Watson's shirt, the vest already open. He smirked as he tore the fabric open.

As Watson gasped in surprise and slight horror, Holmes took the opportunity to flip them, pulling the shirt and vest over Watson's shoulder, leaving them where Watson could do nothing to remove them the rest of the way… Effectively pinning him in a position of submission. Watson wordlessly whined, and Holmes smirked. They needed no words… Not right now. Holmes looked Watson over… He was so thin, but still lean. He had a great many scars… Something that Holmes had always secretly liked. He bent down to kiss the scarred flesh a bit tenderly, scraping his nail along a thin line of a quick and desperate shrapnel repair… Obviously during a battle.

Watson blushed, embarrassed by his scarred flesh. The scar reached just bellow where most shirt collars ended… Something that caused him honest concern around anyone save Holmes. He looked up at him, right in the eyes before trailing his tongue along the same line. Watson bit his lip and shuddered. He wanted more… Holmes could tell.

And he was more than willing to give. Holmes lowered his bottom half teasingly, barely touching the tented fabric there. It was more than enough to get a proper reaction from Watson though. Watson gasped and moaned desperately, pleading with Holmes for more… Wordlessly conceding Holmes' victory in the battle for dominance.

That was all he needed. Holmes stood briefly, kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks as he unbuttoned Watson's trousers. He slid his own down until the fell off, the cold air hit his heated flesh and it caused him to gasp and shudder. He tugged Watson's trousers down past his knees and looked up at the wonderful sight before him.

Watson lay before him, cheeks flushed, mouth slightly agape, eyes glazed with desire, arms above his head, wrists still caught in his shirt and vest, pinning them there… Chest heaving with desperate puffs of air, cock erect and leaking slightly, knees trembling with the chill of the air around them. The sight was almost enough to send Holmes over the edge.

Holmes moved to straddle Watson's abdomen, leaning down to kiss Watson again, this time slowly… But not lacking in desperation in the slightest. Watson made a small sound that spoke volumes to Holmes. Holmes smirked slowly, nodding as he looked into Watson's eyes. Holmes held out his fingers and Watson gladly took them into his mouth, coating them quickly… But sensually all the same. Holmes took them out, pleased by the shining coating of saliva on his fingers. He moved them down to his own rear end, and pushed one finger in at a time, not properly preparing himself, but loosening himself slightly, and preparing him. He ran his still slightly coated fingers along Watson's length, causing him to moan desperately, excitement growing.

Holmes lowered himself down onto Watson, and as the tip pushed in, both parties gasped, Holmes in slight pain, and Watson in pure ecstasy. Watson groaned low and loud as Holmes lowered himself further, barely holding back his urge to thrust upwards. As Watson was fully sheathed, Holmes let out the breath he'd apparently been holding. He took in several breaths, forcing that muscle to loosen. Before he was completely ready, he began to move slowly, the sensation burning lightly, but the pleasure was greater than the pain, and the look on Watson's face was just too great with every slight movement.

To further dull the pain, Holmes took a hold of himself as he had so many times with Watson on his mind… Now Watson was inside him, pleading wordlessly for more. The motions of his hand the feel of Watson inside him began to relax him and dull the pain… The pleasure too intense to be denied. Holmes began to moved faster, and Watson couldn't stop himself from moving against him. Soon they had a rhythm going; Holmes hand matching the pace they both made. Holmes threw his head back as the warmth in his belly began to move lower, and Watson matched his cry of pleasure so perfectly…

It didn't take very long for both to lose themselves… Watson inside of Holmes, Holmes over Watson's belly. Holmes sat there for a moment, catching his breath before sliding off Watson, tugging Watson's shirt and vest the rest of the way off.

Watson made a face as his arms fell to his sides, the muscles stiff from being in the same position for so long. They lay there, catching their breath… Sticky and hot. Watson sat up and kicked his trousers and shoes off, grabbing his long winter coat over, and going through the pockets to find a handkerchief. He cleaned off his belly, before moving to clean off Holmes too. Silence hung for a solid few minutes, but… It wasn't awkward in the slightest.

Wordlessly, Watson pulled Holmes close and covered the both of them with his coat. Holmes' head fell naturally to Watson's chest and Watson's arms curled around Holmes, thoughtlessly kissing the top of his head. Holmes smiled. "The storm's over, Watson."

Watson snorted. "I'm not leaving right now, if that's what you're getting at."

Holmes laughed lightly. "I'll have to remember you're this fond of barns. It's a rather interesting tidbit."

Watson rolled his eyes, but snuggled in further. "I doubt the barn has much to do with it." He exclaimed.

"Hmm? Is that so?" Holmes mused aloud, quite pleased. Watson considered for a moment if that had been something of a confession… But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like acknowledging a fact they'd both known. Watson could feel Holmes' grin on his chest. "I suppose I won't invest in Essence of Horse cologne then."

"If you did that, I think I would move out for good." He threatened lightly. Holmes smiled outwardly now, as did Watson. They both knew… Even if he left, he would soon be back.


End file.
